Season of Love
by dshh
Summary: A series of Westallen prompts based in different seasons. The first few will be winter holidays based. Later ones will be Spring, Summer and Fall
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** Christmas Fluff for West-Allen with a reference to White-Hot Chocolate.

 **Author's note:** This ficlet is a prompt for Lauren. I hope you like it. This story is an AU Christmas fic that takes place one year after the events in 309.

The past year had been a whirlwind for Barry Allen. He had finally gotten with Iris, travelled to the future and lost her, only to come back to the present to do everything in his power to save her. It had been a tense five months for Iris, Cisco, Joe, Wally and himself. There focus was set on changing the future so that Iris would live. But, as with all things, nothing changed without painful consequences. He had Iris and she was alive and well, but Caitlin had finally fallen prey to the darker aspects of her nature. But, it was now a yer later and Caitlin, um, Killer Frost was still on the run. Little did Barry kow that she would turn out to be the Lex Luthor to his Clark Kent which he supposed made Iris his Lois Lane.

This Christmas was about enjoying the small things in their lives. Iris and Barry were still living together and he had a big surprise planned for her. Despite losing his mother on Christmas, this holiday still managed to be a favorite of his and he knew he had the Wests to thank for that. Barry and Iris had decided to have a mini celebration at home before heading over to Joe's for dinner. Iris and Barry had finished decorating the tree earlier in the week. Barry had to fight the urge to do it all himself while Iris wasn't looking. Being able to use his powers as the Flash to put a smile on hr face was something that gave Barry much joy. But, he knew that decorating their first Christmas Tree together was something that Iris wanted to enjoy. Barry was determined to make this Christmas extra special. He patted his pocket and took a deep breath. He placed a small black box next to the bottle of White Hot Chocolate he had put on the mantle above the fireplace earlier. He looked all over for her favourite Christmas-time drink and found it in a small shop in Belgium.

Iris came out of the bedroom and he had to catch his breath. She wore a simple red dress and her hair was piled on top of her head. But, to Barry she could be wearing an old tshirt and she'd still be the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Bar, how do I look?"Iris said with a smile as she twirled for him.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Breathtaking."

Iris smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good. A girl still needs to be able to thrill her guy."

"You always thrill me,"Barry said as he winked.

Iris slapped him on the chest and said, "you look nice."

Barry smiled and said, "I got you something."

Iris looked at him sharply, "I thought we said no presents till we got to dad's."

He laughed and said, "I cheated."

Barry grabbed her hand and led her towards the mantle and she reached immediately for the bottle of hot chocolate.

"White Hot Chocolate! I've been looking everywhere for this."

He crinkled his face and said, "I cheated again. I found this in a small shop in Belgium."

Iris's face lit up. She loved it when he used his speed to do sweet things like this.

"So, what's so special about this hot chocolate that makes it a must to have?"Barry asked.

Iris pointed to him and said, "Well you're White and I'm Chocolate and together,"she said as she pulled him closer "we're hot. So, you could say this is hot chocolate is very us."

Barry laughed as he kissed her passionately. "No, distractions. One more surprise."

He pulled the black box from the mantle and put it in her hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes."

She opened it to find a diamond ring in a silver setting. She stood there with tears brimming from her eyes as Barry smiled at her brightly. "There aren't supposed to be tears Iris."

"I can't help it, Bar."

Barry wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her gently before dropping to his knees. "Iris West, I've loved you for as long as I remember. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course you idiot!"

Barry got up and picked her up and twirled her around. He felt like his heart was going to burst with joy. She was going to be his wife which was something he'd always dreamed of and now, it was a reality. Her response wasn't a shock, but a part of him feared that she might say no.

"I'm so glad you said Yes,"he confessed.

Iris looked at him quizzically? "When are you going to stop questioning my love for you, Bar. You are my oldest friend and my lover. You, Barry Allen are my home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This short and I tried to keep it sweet. The next chapter will definitely pick up and deal with the issue of Savitar.

 **Chapter 2: June Flowers**

Six months was a little soon, but for Barry Allen and Iris West it was far too long. They'd been circling each other since they were children, so it didn't make sense to have a long engagement. But, the cloud of Savitar's prophecy still hung over them. According to Savitar, Iris was going to die and Barry just wasn't in the mood to plan a future they may not have. He wanted her life in his forever and he was damned if he was going to sit back and just wait for her to die. Barry had been living and breathing finding a way—any way—to save her for the past few weeks. He'd even recruited Cisco to help him out. Together they'd managed to piece a few things together. But, in the meantime he'd been neglecting his relationship with Iris and she'd had about enough. She demanded that he be an active participant in planning their wedding. It's not that she didn't understand his drive to save her, she just wasn't sure there was any point. Iris was resigned to the fact that these might be her last days and she wanted to focus on what mattered. She wanted to spend time with her father, brother, and to finally be married to the love her life. So, she threw all her energy into these very things.

Barry, however, didn't understand her perspective. He wanted her to fight to live another day. To throw herself into the idea that the future could be altered. Barry Allen suffered from tunnel vision. Once he set his mind to a goal, he was single minded in his purpose to achieve it. It wasn't that Iris didn't share that same passion to achieve, but she didn't want to regret a single moment of the time she had left (whether it be a few months or a lifetime). What Barry did understand was that Iris was the strongest person he knew and he trusted that this was how she chose to handle this knowledge of her imminent demise. So, he did as she asked and threw himself (as much as he could) into picking flowers for their wedding. They walked through the nursery and he watched as she hovered over the chrysanthemums. She picked up a pink one and lifted it to her nose. The smile that covered her face warmed Barry on the inside.

"What's wrong? "he asked.

"I love chrysanthemums, but they seem a little boring for a wedding arrangement."

"So, add something else, "Barry said matter-of-factly. He knew that she wanted something that would stand out and make the best table arrangement. So, he did his thing and whipped up a bouquet that would make the craziest of bridezillas happy.

Barry handed the flowers to Iris and said, "So? What do you think?"

Iris smiled up at him and said, "It's beautiful, but Rosa Peace? I didn't think it would work with the Chrysanthemums."

"Who cares if it works. You love them, so how can we have them?"Barry said. He didn't really think through what he was doing he just sped through the nursery and put a bunch of random flowers together.

"Who knew that you had green thumbs?"

Barry looked at her quizzically. "I don't I just randomly picked a bunch of stuff. Plus have you ever seen me even try to garden?"

"Well there was that one time you tried to dig a grave for your dog, Spot?"

"Poor Spot! I still miss that dog,"Barry said as he looped his arm through Iris's.

"You don't miss him! You hated that thing and only dug up that grave for my sake. I loved Spot and spent more time with that damn dog then you ever did and he was your pet."

Barry shrugged and pulled Iris closer to him and enjoyed the moment. He was taking a page out of her book and enjoying what little time they had together without the cloud of Savitar on his mind.

."


	3. Chapter 3

**Seasons of Love: Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note:** I know it has been like two years since my last update, but I was really demotivated by a lot of S4, but this season has me back on the fic writing train. This chapter is Canon-divergent, but also not Canon Divergent. The last chapter will wrap up the series and the Savitar stuff.

Iris kept turning fitfully in her sleep. She was plagued by another one of her many nightmares. She kept having visions of a life she would never share with Barry flash before her eyes. She even saw her own wedding being interrupted because somehow she was no longer at the altar with her Barry, but that other form of him. One minute she was holding hands, sharing her vows with him and then suddenly the man in the tux disappeared and was replaced by his ghoulish time remnant who was dressed in soggy black jeans and torn megadeth t-shirt. He smiled at her menacingly and stuck a piece of metal in her gut just as she woke with a start.

The sweat was dripping from her face and the breath barely escaped her chest. She held on to the bedsheets with a death grip. Her sudden movement alerted Barry and he was hope. He immediately wrapped her up in his arms and cooed in her ear as she regained her composure. She laid her head on his chest and took in her surroundings. The redwood dresser, her favorite reading chair and the silver lamp in the corner. But, mostly important her Barry. She looked up and was greeted by his warm smile and a look of innocent concern.

"Is it the same dream again?"

"No, this one was different-it was more sinister,"she said with tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and opened them again just to make sure she was still where she was.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Barry said.

"I just want our lives back. I want this to stop hanging over her heads and I just need to know that we will grow old together and I don't have to worry about losing you. But, I have a feeling that no matter what happens that I'm going to lose you anyway."

Barry shut his eyes and wished he could run fast enough to make her pain go away. He wanted to wash away her fears and make her feel whole again. But, she only voiced the very same concerns that he had. They had finally managed to make some headway on the machine that HG was building, but either way he knew he would have to make a sacrifice in exchange for her life. But, for now, he needed to assemble the team and test out a few more things before they put the machine to use. In the meantime, he knew that Iris needed a distraction. It was nearly June.

"Let's not think about all of this right now. I have a surprise that I think you will love. Meet me in the park across from city hall in a few hours."

As Iris, walked around the city trying to figure out what to do with her time. She found herself standing in front of CCTV. She missed being a reporter and things hadn't been the same since she quit, but she missed throwing herself into her work and it might just be what she needed right now. She climbed the steps and walked into the building and made an appointment to speak to the news director. Iris left the building with a little bounce in her step. If she couldn't do anything about some indeterminable future, she damn well could do some good for her city. She felt a little bit of that old spark lighting up inside of her.

Barry had spent the afternoon making arrangements alongside Cisco and Caitlin. He also had a little help from Wally and Joe for the last minute details such as picking up a dress that Iris would love despite it not being what she'd picked out for herself. They had decorated the gazebo in the middle of the park and set up a few chairs and gotten a string quartet to play. He couldn't get a hold of Oliver so, the ceremony would just be close friends and family. Assuming, that Iris was up to doing their wedding this way. He just wanted to be married. Barry didn't care if it was in front of the whole world or just the two of them. He wished his parents could be there, but that wasn't in the cards and letting their ghosts remain in the past was finally something he was okay with. It didn't mean that he didn't miss them, but he knew that he had to let them go.

When Iris showed up to the park, her eyes lit up. She shook her head and smiled to herself. "Barry what was the point of letting make all those arrangements if you were just going to do all of this,"she said as she waved her hands around.

He reached for her hands and said, "firs, I didn't even think of this before this morning. Secondly, I wasn't about to argue with a woman on a mission-with you on a mission."

"So, I'm guessing that smile means a yes?"

Iris nodded brightly until she realized that what she was wearing was completely inappropriate for a wedding.

"Don't worry. We got you a dress that will fit. Caitlin,"he barked.

The shy doctor came running up with a wardrobe bag in her hand. "Come on we can get you ready in the city hall bathroom. I brought some make up. I'm not the best at applying it, but I think we can manage with what we have. Joe came up to his daughter and said, "Can I have a moment alone with my daughter?"

Caitlin nodded her head and gave them a few minutes of privacy.

Joe West looked at his daughter with pride. He grabbed her by the shoulders and embraced her. He was far too choked up to come with words to describe how he was filling in that moment. All of them, were trying to enjoy this moment before they worried about facing the biggest challenge of their lives.

"Baby girl. There is nothing I can say that you haven't already heard. Just know I love you and there is no way you are getting ready in a city hall bathroom. You're coming to the house."

Joe drove his daughter back home and up in her room, Wally and Jesse were waiting with a surprise for her. When they stepped aside, hanging on the back of her door was the dress that she had picked out a few months ago. The alterations were completed and it was ready for her to wear.

"Oh my God! How?"

"It arrived this morning and Dad asked me to put it in your old room which is technically still my room, but that's just semantics."

Iris threw her arms around her baby brother and she looked over at Jesse with trepidation and then back at her brother who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you two?"

"We're figuring it out,"Wally said sheepishly.

They got her ready and Jesse helped with her makeup while Caitlin looked on with a smile on her face. She wanted to be of more help, but it seemed like the wests had this all under control. They got in the car and made their way back to the park.

Barry adjusted his bowtie and as the quartet began playing an instrumental version of _No Mountain High Enough_ his eyes started to well up. She looked breathtaking. He played with bowtie, but his eyes were still fixed to hers. The smile on her face made his heart glow. This moment was finally here and it didn't matter what the future held, today was for them.


End file.
